Darkness Dawning
by Hyvanna
Summary: The detour, so painful that it is not talked about in New Moon. Very hush-hush. Your eyes only. They did not get on the plane back to Sea-Tec right away, oh no, some body had to try one more thing, only then, when that failed he gave in. All canon pairing, smidge of violence, Edited by Kimmydonn. Drama; Hurt/Comfort; and Friendship because this is NOT a Bella & Jasper romance.
1. Pg493 Detour, Horror, go, darkness

**WARNING: NOT A JASPER & BELLA ROMANCE! But if you are looking for one please check out Kimmydonn's profile you will enjoy her story **_Twisted Fate_**. **

**I am only taking Mrs. Meyer's Twilight Saga Babies on a detour, they will _ALL_ be back _WHERE_ and _HOW_ I found them by the end of chapter 4! (_Thank you very much Kimmydonn for editing my little detour you're so awesome!)_ Please check out Kimmydonn's other stories aswell, you will enjoy, **_Breaking Dawn Book 4: Renesmee_**, which she has turned into a Saga!**

**A New Moon what-if; ****All canon pairing; ****Smidge of violence; **

_**(**New Moon page 493 takes a violent detour. Aro let Alice, Edward and Bella leave, but plans changed, between exiting the castle and reaching the car. Who changed the plans, why, and at what cost?**)** _

**Darkness Dawning**

-Edited by Kimmydonn._-_

**(_Bella's POV_)**

_He led me toward a dark car, waiting in a pool of shadow to the right of the gate with the engine running._ Suddenly Edward turns me loose and I hear a loud rock cracking noise, like a sledgehammer being used on a marble statue.

I turn almost in slow motion to see Demetri's fist sticking through Edwards stomach he had a twisted delighted look on his face. All I can hear now is screaming, blood curdling screams of terror, my screams. I reach for Edward, but I'm frozen stiff; Demetri had whirled around to hold me in place and cover my still screaming mouth. As I watch Felix's fingers appear on both sides of Edward's head sticking through his beautiful bronze hair then the horrible high pitch grinding noise as his head is replaced with Felix's face glaring at me, red-eyed and laughing.

He tosses me something and I caught it a little too easy I look down. Hearing more grinding rock on rock noises. I was shaking holding a heavy ball of bronze hair, turning it slowly, Edward's face appeared there in my hands. A beautiful crocked smile. His scent even stronger like a beautiful lullaby if I breathed deeper I would surly fall to sleep smelling it. "I love you Bella, I will always love you." He is snatched away I feel my self being pushed into a car at the same time a blur of chalk-white and black spikes passes Demetri and Felix.

"Stay down Bella, hold onto the underside of the seat." It was Alice's panicked wind chime voice she tosses my bags in the back seat, they are lumpier then usual. I tried to sit up, to look in the backseat. "Do not do that Bella, please." Alice put her hand on my back keeping me from moving.

"What is in my bag?" I was yelling at Alice. All I could do is yell. I wanted to cry; I am crying; sad tears are not falling freely down my face; they are angry mad tears. "You do not want to know." Alice looked at me, sad, her eyes black and deep. She tried to sooth me by rubbing my back in circles at the same time holding me down.

I peeked around the seat far enough to see a chalk-white hand and some bronze color hair. "Edward," I screamed, "talk to me please. I love you. Edward, answer me, please." I stretched my arms out, reaching, struggling to touch him.

"He can not, his body is trying to form." Alice lets me up with a gasp an looks into the mirror. "Oh no." Her voice like bells being dropped. "I did not see they would do this."

I was trying to reach my bags, to touch him, to kiss him, any part of him. I was between the front and backseat. "Edward," I whimpered grasping the straps of my bag. Then I was being thrown into the dashboard as the car came to a sudden stop.

We are at the airport, good.

"Get out fast; I'll get Edward." Alice leaned over me and flung my door open. "Now go. Run to the small plane, that way; do not even go to the desk, just climb the fence." Alice ordered in a rush as she slung the bag with Edward in it. "Go."

"But, I'll.."

"No time. Run Bella."Alice grabbed my arm and dashed. I half ran and was half dragged. She boosted me up as far as she could and then I climbed the rest. Alice just leaped over.

When we got to the plane its engine was already running, My lungs were burning; my heart racing and throbbing in my ears. Sweat poured off of me and my muscles wanted to rip through my skin. "Here, put this on." Alice strapped a backpack to me. "If anything happens pull this, when I say to."

"Alice." I screamed too late as big meaty arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from me. "Pull the cord at 11:27 Bella, you have to please." Alice's wind chime voice was lost in loud screams, my screams and the airplanes engine noise.

"Alice." I stepped toward her but with her feet she pushed me hard enough that I tumbled into the plane. I looked toward the hatch as I saw her rip herself away from Demetri, grabbing the door, but he had a hold of her again and with one swift motion the hatch slammed shut, locking me inside. I couldn't see what was happening but I heard every pounding and grinding of rock on rock.

My screams echoed through the plane as I felt it lift off. "Please take a seat, Miss." I heard a strange voice between my screams. "I need out; I have to get out." I cannot open the door, but I need out. I slam my body against the door, yanking and pulling on the latch; it did not budge.

"Sorry, Miss, the plane is already in the air."

"I don't care." I screamed and grabbed the collar of the pilot's shirt. "You have to turn around, I have to help them."

I let go of the pilot and slide down his seat to the floor. I was lost, They did not have to be killed, because of me, because I knew too much, loved too much. Edward was going to run as soon as he dropped me off at Charlie's anyway, Aro had to see that. They will come for me. Please do. I have nothing. I am nothing without Edward. Sorry dad, mom, Jacob; I am broken this will be my only cure.

"Edward, Alice, I love you." I felt myself being dragged under by darkness.

"It is 11:25, Miss." I heard the pilot like he was in a tunnel. "Miss, 11:25." He repeated.

"I do not care." My life was over, Edward and Alice gone forever. What did I care about time for. I stood up remembering Alice's last plea. 11:26 I looked at my watch then popped the latch on the door. It opened too easy, or is it because I'm calm, dead inside. Looking again 11:27.

I jumped wind ripping past me, I couldn't breathe, I don't care if I ever breathe. I slowly pull the ripcord, and it opened in a rainbow of colors, yanking me up; then darkness dragged me under.

Through black and white spots, down a tunnel, "Bella?, Bella? Can you hear me?"

"Jacob?" I whimpered. Why am I hearing Jacob, I never had delusions of Jacob.

"Yes, It's me, well us."

"Us." I couldn't feel my mouth move. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't want to feel anything. I see Jacob close to my face, but he is all blurry.

"Bella?"

The heaviness of darkness was pulling, tugging me hard. I hear breathing and strange voices but no words stay with me. My eyes show me one last flicker of sky, a flaming ball of fire and smoke, then I'm dragged under.


	2. Why her

Darkness Dawning2 -edited by Kimmydonn

(**Jacob's POV**)

"What happened, Bella?" Sam bent over her with a knife cutting away the cords tangled around her weakened body.

"She's went out like a light again." I told him while cradling her head and shoulders in one arm and whipping the stray hairs away from her face with my free hand.

"What did they do to her?" Paul towered over, still watching the flames of the plane in the distance.

"We should take her to the hospital and call Charlie." Sam said as he wrapped the backpack into a tight ball.

"Yeah. Poor Charlie, not sure how much more he can take." Seth shook is head looking down at Bella.

"Edward." Bella whimpered, and her body balled up suddenly.

"Wow I about dropped her." I half laughed at the thought of being clumsy again.

"Alice, behind you." She flattened back out, straight as a board. This time I did drop her but caught her before she hit the ground.

Laying her in the back seat of my Rabbit, I tossed Sam my keys. "Here you drive."

"Sure thing." Sam snatched the keys out of the air and was in the driver's seat in a flash.

I propped Bella's head on my lap, enjoying the warmth and the tickle of her hair on my bare legs a little too much. I could not help but trace her lips, her eyebrows, under her eyes and her hair-line. I love her more than she will ever know, more than she will allow me. I leaned forward and kiss her forehead. "Yuck." I blurted without thinking, suddenly aware I was being a hormonal teenage boy again.

"What is it? Is she bleeding? Is there a big gash we did not notice?" Sam half turned in his seat grabbing the back of it looking over. "No, she smells like them leeches." I rolled my eyes and laid my head against the back of my seat staring at the roof.

"Oh, she did run off with one." Sam said dismissively, turning back to focus on the road.

I started combing my fingers through her hair feeling every strand and tangle.

"Take her on in. I'll park the car."

"OK." I grabbed Bella back up and walked to the emergency room door.

"Bella? Oh dear, what happened to her?" The nurse pulled a stretcher over closer for me to lay her on. "Has anyone informed Chief Swan?" She looked at me like she was picking a seed out of her teeth.

"No, I was just about to do that." I frowned at her.

Sam walked over to us. "Sam you mind filling the nurse in while I call Charlie?" I pointed to the payphone next to the vending machine.

"Sure, no problem." Sam walked with the nurse as she pushed Bella through the double doors.

Taking a deep breath I put a quarter into the phone. Nervously waiting through the rings. "Hello Forks Police Department." A sweet voice answered

"May I speck to Charlie please." I want to throw up.

"Hello, Chief Swan." Charlies gruff voice stunned me. "Hello?"

"Charlie, It's me Jacob." Is all I could think to start with.

"O, Hello Jacob, is this important? I've been asked to help with an investigation into an airplane wreck." Charlie seemed happy to have something to do lately. He'd been worried sick over Bella running off with Alice.

That reminds me. "Well it is about that wreck, and about Bella." I just about ripped the phone off the wall trying to calm my nerves enough to tell him.

"Bella? You hear from Bella? Is she ok? The wreck! How is it..." Charlies voice trailed off and came back louder than I expected, making me almost drop the phone. "O no, Bella. It was her plane wasn't it? O no, no. Bella, no." His voice was a soft cry before the phone went dead."Bella, baby."

I hung the phone up hot tears was streaming down my face as I reached the double door.

"Please, I need out! Let me out." Bella screams pushed my nerves aside, and I crashed throw the door running toward the curtain her screams were coming from. Yelling terrified screams mixed with sobs. "Alice!" More screaming then dead silence, no one talked. The only sound was the beeping of the monitors.

I looked down at the shell that was once my best friend. She was holding her arms like she was cradling something; tears streamed out of her unopened eyes. "Edward." she whimpered down to her arms. "I love you."

Jealousy rippled through; me she loves him. He did this to her, and she loves him. Why can she not love me, why can she not see I'm here for her? I would never hurt her like this.

"Open the door." Her scream yanked me out of my pity party.

"Bella, sweetheart!" Charlie ran to her side pulling her roughly into a bear hug. "I love you Bella, Are you ok, Bella, honey? It's dad; talk to me." Charlie had tears streaming down his face, looking at Bella from arms length. He laid her down softly kissing her forehead. "What happened?" He looked at me and Sam his voice trembling and cracking raw tears steaming freely.

"We seen and heard the plane explode. Jacob seen someone jump out, we did not know it was Bella at first." Sam guided Charlie to one of the plastic chairs keeping his arm around his shoulders.

"She seems to be in good heath, maybe some bumps, bruises and scrapes." Sam nodded toward Bella's bed.

"Did she say anything?" Charlie hung his head.

"Gone. They are gone." Bella's screams startled Charlie.

"Not this again." Charlie rubbed his temples.

"That is all she does is scream stuff about both Edward and Alice." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"When they first left, she screamed, but nothing you could understand. Just screaming as if you're afraid for your life." I have never seen Charlie look so hopeless.

I picked up Bella's tiny hand bent my knees. I leaned against her bed and held her hand to my cheek, feeling its warm pulse, smelling her fragrance now that their smell has aired off. "Bella you have to come back to us." I pleaded turning my head so I could feel her hand on my lips, then turning it back.

"Edward, Alice. No, not because of me." I tighten my hold on her hand turning back this time covering my eyes with the back of her hand and sobbed freely against it. Why her, why did they do this to her?

"Edward's head," I heard, "Alice, dead." She didn't scream; she whimpered. I snapped my head up to see if she was awake. Her eyes were closed but fresh tears were streaming out of them.

Not sure how long I stayed like that. "Jacob, go sit in a chair." Sam touched my arm "Yeah, my legs hurt." I stood only to wobble a bit, both my knees popped loudly, my spine crackled.

"You think what she is saying is true?" Sam whispered, then gestured toward Bella when I looked at him like he had four heads.

"Oh, I don't know." I don't really care. Good if they are dead; they don't deserve to share the same air as Bella.

I sat down in a chair, looking around. "Where did Charlie go?"

Sam pointed to the pulled curtain "The nurse said he can sleep in that empty bed."

"O." I mouthed. He must be used to her screams.

"Dead," Bella whimpered. "I love you."

Looking one last time for the night at the girl I would always love, I fell to sleep.


	3. Anger, Pain, Confusion, How

Darkness Dawning3-edited by Kimmydonn

(**Jasper's POV**)

"Come hunting with us Jasper, please." Esme's soft voice came through the door. I knew she'd been standing there for an hour, working up the courage to say something, and I know she only wants to make me feel better when she is hurting deeply too. I do not care.

All I want to do is go to Italy and kill every red eyed vampire I see. When I'm done with that, I want to know what pile of ash is Edward's so I can grind them and smear them into the tiniest pit-holes in the pavement. Maybe even pay a homeless person to defecate on them.

My love, my life, went to save him, to lie to me for him. Now she is most likely dead because of him.

Letting out the loudest scream I ever have, even louder then the battle cries as I stormed a fort or meet my foe on a battlefield, "I hate you, Edward." I felt everyone in the house flinch and turn their heads toward our bedroom. I cannot care.

"Please come. You need to be strong for when they come home. You do not want Alice to be sad that you have starved yourself worrying about her." I could hear Esme's finger tips rubbing the wood door like it was my back.

"Go away." I growled more hatefully then I should have. I know everyone means well, but right now what I know and what I want are polar opposites.

I flung the dresser in front of the door, like that would keep one of us out, but it just felt right doing it. I walked slowly over to the window wall looking over the deep woods shutting out everything I could. I could not stop the heaviness of everyone's depression; it just tripled what I felt. I could not think, I did not want to think. I did not want to move my limbs which felt like heavy boulders locking me where I stood. Only my eyes could move, but I did not move them for the longest of time.

They are worried when and if they do get back, I might try to kill Bella again. It was not my fault; everyone knows how good she smells, and to me all humans smell good. Add that to everyone else's thirst in a enclosed space. Then she gets a paper cut; Edward knows what we are and that Bella is clumsy. I know it is partly my fault he thought we had to leave Bella, let her live a normal human life.

It is not my fault that he is making my wife, my life, go on a suicide mission; just because he thinks suicide is noble or something stupid like that. "I hate you, Edward."

Everyone went out hunting so I'm alone now with my own feelings. The heaviness is still there; there is no change even with them gone the feeling is still the same.

I stand at the glass wall seeing the days fade into to night, nights into day.

The family are still in hiding from the town, so we cannot just go to Charlie's and ask if he heard anything, and he would most likely not welcome us.

I hear Carlisle giving everyone time schedules for hunting and to run near Charlie's house to see if they can find anything out. "I will watch Charlie's." I can no longer just stand and do nothing but watch time pass and a little silver phone.

"Thank you, Jasper." Carlisle came toward me to pat welcome back to reality, but I evade him and walk out of the front door.

No one would have to be worried about me if Edward had not been such a stubborn jackass. I suppressed the urge to yell I hate him again.

Charlie's house came into view and I let my wild senses take over.

I heard heavy breathing, moans and groans, the softness of flesh rubbing on flesh. I could smell Bella's sent mixed with a heavy musk of woods and wet dog."Bella keep going. We are almost done. Just a little longer, honey." Jacob Black, oh hell no, red hot fire tore though me. I jumped through her bedroom window, ready to tear that dog from limb to limb. I may hate Edward right now, but Jacob Black was disrespecting his memory and we have not even seen the ashes yet.

"You are so dead, dog." My arms froze at the ready; my body would not move. The image is all wrong. I'm supposed to be seeing two naked body's enjoying each other. I lowered my arms in shame as Jacob turns, shaken, ready to phase he only had cloth shorts on. But he did have them on, and Bella was wearing shorts, t-shirt and tennis shoes.

"What is going on?" Confusion settling in to my very core.

"I'm keeping Bella active so her muscles don't turn to jelly," Jacob growled, then set Bella down on the bed like she was a blind old lady.

"Why would you need to do that? What happened?" I sat down slowly next to her, looking at a skeleton of Bella.

"I'm doing more for her then you are." Jacob sat down on the floor at her feet, facing her, cupping his hand on one side of her face. "I love her, you know." His voice cracking looking deep into her eyes. Bella's eyes did not return any emotion.

"I see that you do." I put a hand on his shoulder and he recoiled away.

"Do not touch me leech." Jacob's hands began to twitch but they stopped. "Why did you have to come here; can you guys just not leave her alone?" Jacob's dark eyes bored into me. "She was almost healed before that black haired leech, the physic one, came back. Now look, she's worse then before." He stabbed a finger at me.

"Alice." I could not help but whisper her name.

"Yeah, Alice." He said in a mocking voice.

"Do not dare to say one bad thing about Alice; she is my wife." I yelled back into his face. If I had bodily fluids I would have spat in his face. "She just wanted to help Bella and Edward." I hung my head into my hands.

"Like vampires care about things, they don't even have feelings." I let that slide; Jacob had enough to worry about without me correcting him on what we can and can not feel.

"Has she said anything about what happened?" I looked up to see Jacob flexing each one of Bella's fingers. "No, she just screams or whimpers stuff." He laid her hand down in her lap and began turning her feet in small circles. "She doesn't talk to anyone or do anything. If someone asks her to do something she auto does it, like eating, but you have to tell her to do it step by step."

Jacob lifted her hands back out of her lap and kissed each one letting them drop limply to her sides. "She is not even here." Jacob's voice broke as he fell forward next to her and sobbed deeply, raw, openly into her blanket.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I did not mean to upset you. I have not heard one word from Alice or Edward." I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Her plane blew up in the air. She jumped, and we found her on first beach going in and out of consciousness. She did recognize me at first. She screams that she loves Edward and Alice; Alice behind you. She screams and covers her ears. She holds her arms like she is cradling a baby and whimpers, I love you. She also screams she needs out, her friends need her; to open the door." Jacob's voice was lifeless almost reading it from a list.

"Thank you, Jacob. You are a true friend to Bella." I leaped out the window thinking over what all he said; what she screamed or whimpered.

As I hit the ground I hear him say. "Like it matters, she loves him and I do not even exist to her right now." Fresh sobs rip through his chest as I dash off through the woods, stopping off to drain a herd of deer and bury them.

Bella got out of Italy so maybe they are ok too, just in hiding for a while, or they, themselves, could only get her out.

I have to find out. I have to find a way to get Bella talking. And I'd better tell the rest what I've found out.

Racing through the trees, the wind brushing past me felt nice. I was coming back to life; I had a mission. I did not let myself think of what I may find out. I forced myself not to go down that road, yet.

The white house, our house, came into view. "Meeting everyone." I said quickly, and we all gathered around the large wooden table.

I told them everything Jacob was doing and had said she said.

"What should I do to get her to start talking?" I looked to Carlisle for the answer.

"I'm not sure, Jasper." He turned with his arms crossed, looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Maybe if you visit her repeatedly on a regular basics." Esme said coming next to me putting her arm around me. "I'm glad you are feeling better." She sighed and I felt her relax.

"Thank you. I'm focused on a mission; I'm treating this like a battle tactic, feeling can not get into the way." Esme looked sadly at me, then turned and walked away. A heavy wave of heartbreak hit me like a ton of bricks.

"If they are alive, I will bring them back, Esme." I promised her and lied at the same time, I did feel hopeless, but I have to lie to myself to go on.

"Thank you, dear." Her weak voice sounded ghostly.

"Maybe if you just scare the daylights out of her, snap her out of it." Emmett suggested.

"Did not work, she did not even flinch when I came into her window like a half crazed lunatic." I half smiled looking at Emmett's shocked face.

"O."

"She is better off without us. She should not have gone to save him. Alice would not have gone by herself or she would have taken me." Rosalie sat with her arms crossed tight and a hateful frown on her face.

"Alice would have gone alone, she would have failed sooner and not involved anyone else." I was in Rosalie's face yelling at her before I knew what I was doing. Pushing me back Rosalie got to her feet and stomped out to the garage.

"That's right, have a brat tantrum. Hide under a stupid car." I screamed as the door slammed shut. "I'm sorry, Rosalie." I was not myself scolding her for something I was doing just hours ago.

"Whatever Jasper." She mumbled back at me.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I have got to get through Bella's defenses, she has got to talk to me; she has to."

I sat down on the couch and stared blankly at the TV. A full day passed.

"I'm going to visit Bella, if Charlie is gone." I stood up and walked out the door while everyone looked at me. They simply said, "Ok."

How am I going to get her to talk? She is like a fort or castle; you cannot just storm the gate, you have to go in from the sides. I cannot look or sound like Edward, so that is out. Rosalie nor Esme can sound or look like Alice. Maybe just hearing our voices... no or she would have reacted a day ago. Maybe if I steal her away and dangle her over a cliff. It may work, something has to. It cannot hurt.


	4. Touch of Ice, Answers, Seatac, HEA

Darkness Dawning4-edited by Kimmydonn

(**Jasper's POV**)

Every few days I lie and say I am going to check on Bella, but all I can do is run past her house never stopping just running, hiding.

Laying on our bed in the fetal position, with an arm full of clothes Alice had worn pressed to my face, I could not help but sink into a dark empty place and wallow. Smelling her scent gave me a little comfort. I needed it to think; I used it as a battery to give me a kick-start. Alice would expect these clothes to already be at goodwill, but I cannot let them go; I will not let them go. Only when she is in my arms and I am smelling her flesh will the clothes be passed on.

I get up and fold them neatly into a big plastic Ziploc bag, all but one cashmere glove that I tuck into my jeans pocket, in case I need a pick-me-up. "I love you Alice." Sighing I close the bedroom door.

Everyone seems to be doing things around the house to keep occupied. I am the only one that can not function, except to yell at them and sink so deep that Edward's idea of death is sounding good. He left her, he could not love her or feel 2% of the love and deepness I do for Alice. I would not even have made it out of the woods before running back to her and begging pleading on hands and knees for her to forgive me. I would have groveled with my nose to the muddiest ground. I would have begged her to rip me limb from limb for even the thought I should leave. "I hate you, Edward." I scream and throw my body out of the house ripping the door from its frame taking out an acre of trees and pulverizing some rocks.

"Why." I fling myself into the river and sit at the bottom. At least my eyes have water and I can feel like I am crying a river. That is all I want to do, cry and hate.

When the sun goes down and I can tell morning is coming. I get out of the water, jump through our bedroom window, change clothes and grab the other glove. I put it in my dry jean pocket, tossing the wet scentless glove in the trashcan. I jump back out the window and start walking, not caring where I walk to.

Before I realize it I'm at Bella's house. Charlie has gone to work and I can tell Bella is alone and asleep in her room.

I jump through her window and look at what was left of Bella. Thin to the point of death, every rib and bone showing through her baggy pajamas.

I watch her sleep for a while, she does nothing, no moving, no snoring, no talking, almost no breathing. Her heartbeat is slow. He did this to her. I grab her up, jump out the window and run.

The venom gathers in my mouth, the thirst burns like fire. Her heart pumps in a rhythm saying Jasper, Jasper. I want to drink, I need to drink. I get to a clearing with flowers and ferns. It looks so peaceful; I stop and lay her in the middle.

I look at her from a far then slowly like a lion stalking it's pry walk to her then sit down, my thirst under control now. "Bella, it's me Jasper can you hear me?"

She opens her eyes, turns her head to look at me. "Yes, Jasper I can hear you." I almost grab her to hug her when I realize her tone is dead. Remembering what Jacob said about her answering and doing things, I need to test it. "Bella, it's me, Emmett. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Emmett, I can hear you." I ripped out a sapling and speared it though a large tree.

"Edward." I watched her as I said his name. Nothing not even a flinch. "Alice." again nothing. I cannot slap her out of it; a feather would break her in half.

"Bella, please tell me what happened. What did you see?" I sink down next to her, in a ball on my side. "You have to tell me Bella."

Taking out Alice's glove I press it to my nose. Scent, why did I not think about that, she may need to smell him.

Leaving her there I race off to the house ripping through the door, ignoring everyone's shocked reaction as I tear through Edward's room, grabbing things that smell of him. I race back to her.

I place the things to her nose. "Breath deep, Bella." She did but nothing still dull dead eyes, pasty checks, nothing. "Breath deeper, you have to tell me the last time you saw Edward or Alice. Please, I beg you, Bella."

I held the clothes to her nose almost like I was a murderer trying to suffocate my victim. Useless. The only thing that could possibly bring her back would be Edward.

The clothes slipped from my hands and my bare skin touched the side of her nose. Gasping Bella set up straight. "Edward, Alice." she screamed. "Alice behind you." she pointed straight in front of her.

"Bella, what is happening?" I put both of my hands on her face.

"Demetri punched through Edward." She looks down "Felix is ripping his head off." She looks up and let out a blood curdling scream.

I do not let go of her face. "Now what is happening?"

She puts her arms out like she is catching something then looks down as she cradles her arms. "Edward's head, I'm holding his beautiful head. He is saying he loves me and always will." Soft whimpers escape "I love you, Edward."

"Keep going, Bella. What is happening now, please?" I hold her face more firmly.

"Alice pushes me into the car. She throws my bag with Edward in pieces into the backseat." She leans forward putting her face to the ground. "Keep going Bella." I still have her face even though it is on the ground. "Alice is holding me down so I do not see Edward in the bag."

She bolts up. I almost break her neck, it is so sudden. "What is it, Bella?"

"We are running jumping the fence at the airport. Alice." She points straight forward.

"Alice what? What is she doing, Bella?"

"She puts a backpack on me. Demetri has a hold of her. She kicks towards me yelling 11:27, pull the cord at 11:27. Then the door of the plane shuts." She goes limp.

"Bella what else do you see?"

Bella's body starts to heave. Whines and whimpers run through her chest. "Nothing, I hear, Alice screaming and the sound of rock grinding, the sound of a marble statue being hit with a sledgehammer. The plane's engine is all I hear now. The pilot will not open the door. He says we are in the air now." I drop my hand from her face and Bella falls limply to the grass.

Fiery hate is all I feel. The kind of burning hate that nothing but pure destruction and annihilation could quench. Alice is dead, I have nothing to lose, but I'm taking people with me. I will die killing every vampire in Italy, starting with Demetri and Felix. I place my hand on her bare arm. "Thank you, Bella."

I reach down to take her back, but I freeze locking my muscles into place. My rage is not under control, my teeth are centimeters from her jugular vein. Why should I stop? Edward is dead. She is half dead. There is nothing left for her either. I could drain her; use her blood to strengthen me. I jump back away from her, disgusted in myself.

Bella looks at me, on her own. "Jasper, Please stop being mad at Edward. Do not go to Italy, please. They are coming back for us." I stare at her like she has ten head and five tails.

"They are dead, Bella. You saw and heard them being ripped apart." I put my hand back on her face just in case she relapses. My thirst is in check again.

She leans into my hand, closes her eyes and sighs. "They are just taking a detour; do not go Jasper."

"I have to, you saw and heard them die. I am going to kill every red-eyed vampire I see." I stand up ready to take her back.

"No, you will die, and Alice will be sad." Hate boils inside me at her stubbornness.

"Take me to the airport." She looks at me and smiles.

"What?,you are not going back there."

"I have to. I am not supposed to be here." She raises her arms at the woods.

"I will come with you, Bella."

"No you cannot, please, promise me." Her eyebrows knit together. I know she is insane but this is a new level. "Please Jasper, I'm the only one they will trust. If they are hiding and the Volturi know what you look like, they will use Alice to get to you. I'm sure Aro sees that Edward will not stay around me. I will call if they are alive or dead or being forced to be in the guard."

Truly insane she still can not see Edward loves her more than anything. I see why she would think that way, he was being a stubborn jackass for leaving her for even a day. "Ok, but if you are not back in two days, or I do not get a phone call, I will come. If I find you alive I will not stop myself from killing you for making me wait even a second longer then I wanted to. That is a promise you can count on Bella."

She does not flinch away or look at me with any fear. "Deal." She stands up and dusts herself off like nothing has happened. It was just a walk in the meadow.

We walk back to her house, she bathes, eats and packs a small overnight bag. I bring her a ticket and remind her. "Two days, Bella." She turns, crossing her arms and frowns at me. "Yes, yes, two days."

No one but Charlie and Jacob and I, and the rest of the pack of course, well and a nurse and doctor, have seen her since she's been back so no one knows she is disappearing _again_. The family did not see how Bella looked before she left.

**(Alice's POV.)**

"Did you not see how being away from you effected her Edward? I know you did." I stared at my stubborn brother in disbelief.

"I know you can talk." _What a moron_. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are fully formed; now explain yourself, before I tear you up and burn you for real." I yelled straight into Edward's blank face.

"We came to save you from doing that stupid stunt and this is the thanks she gets." I stomped my foot.

"Edward, dammit, answer me." I slapped him across the face, hard. He still just stood emotionless dead to the world.

"Edward, please." I begged, this is what it comes down to, begging for my brother to talk.

"You could have told me what you were going to do. I could have told you it was a stupid unnecessary idea." I slid my hand down his face looking into his blank stare.

"Edward, I just about torched Felix, you had me convinced they really were going to kill us all, even though Aro said we could go." _How could you do that to me, to her._ "What do you think Bella is thinking and feeling right now? You've seen everything that Bella and Charlie have been through. You've seen she's hanging out with werewolves. Werewolves, Edward; Jacob Black to be exact." There was a flicker of movement from Edward, enough to know he is listening.

"About damn time." I hissed at him. "Don't even start with she's-better-off-without-us-in-her-life, Don't you dare." I growled at him through clinched teeth.

"You didn't even think about me or Jasper, did you? When Bella gets back home with Charlie, and most likely back to her depression, Jasper will find out and come. Maybe alone; maybe with our whole family. They will _die_ and for what? A stubborn jackass-y stunt." I threw my arms in the air.

"We need a phone, because mine got crushed and you threw yours away." I wanted to kill him at this moment again.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just thought she would move on with her human life if she thought I was...dead." Edward's voice whispered the last word.

"You'd better hope she is not really going to jump off a cliff, Edward." I scolded looking into his now wide alert eyes.

"She loves you more than any human is capable of. She is special and you know it." I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him into a big sisterly hug. "Dumb-o-mule." I teased.

"How much did you pay them to beat you up and rip you apart in front of Bella?" I asked coming out of the hug.

"Nothing, they were more than happy to help." Edward rolled his eyes with a corny grin.

I gasped seeing a really fragile Bella standing at the airport gates looking at maps of Italy.

"Come on. Bella will be arriving soon." I took Edward's hand and ran to the spot where I had seen Bella was going to be.

"She's a smart one too. Only took her a few days to figure out it was all a set up. Oh and don't worry, no one will ever know or bring it up." I snickered then winked at my now alive and vibrant brother.

"You'll still have a lot to explain, and you had better. I'm not leaving her alone, ever again, no matter what you think or say. I love her too. You leave her again and I will kill you for hurting her. Is that clear?" I demanded through narrowing eyes.

"Crystal." Edward smiled then saluted.

I was so happy I couldn't stop bouncing around. Edward was back and I was going to hang out with Bella again, _parties, makeover_s. I internally squealed. Edward just rolled his eyes with a big happy smile.

**(Jasper's POV)**

The two days passed like frozen pond water. I was just about to give up when the call came. Edward, Bella and, thank every god ever invented, Alice, my love, my life, my wife are alive and on their way home.

Sea-Tac airport. Only seconds away. They get off the plane and the only person I want to see is Alice.

A wave of love hits me full force, overwhelming my every sense. My love, her small body, appears in my sight. I have tunnel vision and it is directed right at my spiky haired angel, so perfect, so beautiful. All the gods smile down on us at this moment. Alice stood at my side and we look into each others eyes; she hit me with the most intense sensual wave of passion she has ever thrown my way. I returned it ten fold. We know everyone is welcoming Bella and Edward back, thanking her. Scolding Edward for Bella looking the way she does. Then helping her to the car. We walk behind them but never take our eyes off each other as we send each other waves and vibes of the truest and deepest love. Even while Rosalie tries to make amends and they decide who's car everyone is going to ride in, Alice and I stay deep in our own bubble of love.


End file.
